An electrical device such as a solar cell is required to have a fine line electrode.
US2013011959 discloses a method of manufacturing a solar cell electrode comprising steps of: applying onto a semiconductor substrate a conductive paste comprising (i) a conductive powder, (ii) a glass frit, (iii) ethyl cellulose as an organic polymer and (iv) a solvent comprising 30 to 85 weight percent (wt %) of 1-phenoxy-2-propanol based on the weight of the solvent; and firing the conductive paste.